Discovery
by a.mild.groove
Summary: SamXBee OneShot. Rated M for sexy stuff.


"I have no idea."

A brief moment of silence filled the lookout on a particular October evening, before a deep, mechanical voice replied, "That is most unusual, Sam. According to your culture's history, this band was predominantly significant during its time. This one should have been easy," the voice admonished matter-of-factly. Sam Witwicky smirked, rolling his eyes from his spot on the large span of his best friend's chest. The two arrived at the lookout earlier then the rest of their Autobot comrades, Bumblebee in his bipedal form lying on the ground with his hands tucked under his head, a human position he found rather enjoyable and convenient, and Sam lying in the same position on top of Bee's chest. Bumblebee was utilizing his favorite form of communication to quiz his human on any of the songs he could find playing on the radio.

"Well I _know_ it's the Beatles, Bee, but I can't remember which song it is," Sam said closing his eyes with a yawn, his arms craning over his head as he stretched himself out. A mechanical whir sounded above his head and he opened his eyes in time to see a giant metal finger carefully poke him in his stomach. Sam laughed aloud as the playful finger attacked his side, tickling him.

Sam swatted the finger away with a chuckle, "Well are you going to tell me what song it is or what?"

"…_and the minute you feel the pain, Hey Jude refrain, don't carry the world upon your shoulders…"_

Sam smiled triumphantly, "Hey Jude by the Beatles."

"Very good."

Radio static filled the clearing of the lookout as Bee searched the channels for another song to play. Sam's sighed contently from where he rested against Bee's chest, his hand lazily reaching down to stroke the hard, yellow armor next to his thigh. A deep purr resonated from the form beneath him, a happy, alien chirp shortly following. Sam smiled, silently reveling in the fact that a simple touch—_his _touch could arouse such a strong response from the sixteen-foot robot.

His muse was cut off by an electronic squeal that interrupted the radio garble that had been Bee surfing the channels followed by, _"…am I the best? Well I gotta put it bluntly, yes."_

Sam let out a sharp laugh, "You're favorite song."

"Which is?" Bee asked, his head lifting slightly to look at the small body in the middle of his chest. Sam rolled over so their chests were touching, his eyes meeting large blue optics that glowed in the evening light. Each could feel the source of the others life, Sam's heart beating steadily against his chest, Bee feeling it as if it were beating soundly within his own chest; and Sam feeling the steady hum of Bee's spark as it sent tingling vibrations across his skin.

The boy smiled up at the robot looking down at him, "Second to None by Styles of Beyond and Mike Shinoda."

"Well done, once again," Bee said with a nod. A mechanical symphony of hydraulic hisses, whirs, gears grinding and metal clicking sounded as Bee slowly raised his hand to his chest, one of his fingers gently stroking Sam's spine. The boy's eyes fluttered shut, a content, lengthy sigh escaping through his nostrils as he visibly relaxed against the yellow 'bots chest.

The silence of the dark clearing surrounded the pair once again, lazy hands and fingers slowly caressing whatever was in reach of the other. The boy's small hands slipped into the space between Bee's armor, curious fingers stroking bundles of wire and cables that made up Bee's circuitry. The large robot shuddered beneath him, the vibrations sending a powerful, tingling sensation across Sam's skin like a soft caress. The boy's probing fingers found a particularly large cable, his forefinger and thumb focusing in on it with a light pinch.

Bee let out a high-pitched, mechanical squeal that roughly would have been equivalent to a human gasp, the noise dying down into a moan that was obvious to both human and robot.

Sam smiled again at the knowledge of what his touch was doing to his friend. His gloating was cut short by a sudden wave of emotions that crashed into him like the tide on the beach. Love, longing, friendship, loyalty, desire, happiness, it caressed his mind and touched his skin. Sam gasped, his body trembling in fear and uncertainty of what these feelings were or where they were coming from. But the feelings that swamped him persisted; becoming gentler and stronger. Suddenly Love was the strongest of them that the boy felt and with another shocked gasp Sam realized that these were _Bee's_ emotions he was feeling.

As if sensing his understanding of what was happening, Bee rewarded him with another floodgate of feeling…this one featuring images.

Sam never would have guessed it was possible to see another's thoughts as if they were his own. Images of himself and scenes of his life as of recent flashed across him mind from a third person perspective. His father and he in his dad's Porsche, turning into Bobby Bolivia's used car lot, the setting sun casting shadows across their faces; the sweaty clown they passed staring behind them with a queer expression. Sam jolted a little when a feeling of annoyance filled him as he watched the scene before his eyes.

Another memory flashed before his eyes, this time he was helping Mikaela off the ground in the abandoned parking lot under the bridge, Barricade's bipedal form running towards them from the distance. This time, a growing sense of fear overcame him as he watched Barricade come running towards his helpless form.

It didn't take long for Sam to realize that this was his life from Bee's perspective from the first time they met. The memories continued on, each one with a different emotion or sensation that was associated with it. Sam did notice a constant throughout the flashback, a feeling of love that seemed to grow with each passing memory that brought them closer to the present; and as if reading his thoughts again, Bee ended the link between their thoughts with a proverbial shut of a door.

Sam blinked once or twice when his surroundings shifted back to normal, the floating sensation leaving his body as he felt himself against Bee's chest once again. His hands, which before had moved in a lazy caress across the armor beneath him gripped the 'bots plating like a life force. Sam stared at the robotic face only a few feet away from his own, blue optics staring innocently back at him.

The boy's mouth moved as if to say something, but the right words wouldn't come to him, his mind still racing from everything that seemed to have just happened to him all at once.

Finally he let out a sharp laugh, his head shaking in disbelief, "I am so ignorant," he muttered, his white-knuckle grip on the yellow armor visibly relaxing.

Bee took a second to process what he'd said, having expected a much different reaction. After another moment, Bee shook his own head, "I do not understand what you mean."

Sam smirked with a laugh, "I just…I feel like…like I should have seen it…" he muttered, frowning at a random spot on the chest he was on.

Bee cocked his head to the side, still not understanding what he was getting at, "That does not make you ignorant, Sam; perhaps oblivious to your—"

Sam cut him off with a laugh, the human shaking his head with a smile, "No, no, Bee, I just meant that…looking back now…I should have seen it all along. I just never realized…"

They were silent for a moment, both lost in there own thoughts and feelings. The large hand that had been hovering over Sam's back twitched a bit.

Bee let out a sound similar to a defeated sigh, "The rest said I was expecting too much…that it was impossible for my feelings to be—"

"—Reciprocated?"

The yellow 'bot stared at the boy on his chest. A dash of hope coursed through him…maybe…maybe he'd been too quick to assume the worse. Optimus always said he had a bad habit of doing that.

Sam smirked at him, "And _you_ said I was the oblivious one…you with the fancy sensors that can read human pheromones and what not."

Bee would have blushed had he been able to.

Sam raised himself on all fours, his hands on either side of the crease that separated Bee's chest plates and concealed his spark casing. Glancing coyly at those blue optics he'd grown to adore, Sam whispered seductively, "You know me better than anyone, hmm?" a finger ran in between the seam of Bee's chest plates, the yellow Autobot shuddering at the lingering touch, his head nodding as an after thought in response to his human's question.

"Then do you really think I would do something like this to anyone I didn't love?" Sam asked, a devilish grin twisting his expression.

A while back Sam had, in his curious perusal of Bee's inner workings, "accidentally" found a small knob under Bee's chest plate that, when touched a certain way, made Bee's chest separate and reveal his spark; similar to a reflex reaction.

Sam's small hand slipped underneath the yellow armor and immediately found the key to Bee's spark. The moment his fingers touched the small piece, just as before, Bee's head jerked back, a loud moan reverberating from his vocal processor.

Sam grinned again, but before his fingers could further caress the knob the chest plates he was straddling separated on its own, forcing him onto one side as his chest opened and exposed his spark.

Sam stared at the glowing spark in Bee's chest, suddenly realizing that Bee had never willingly showed him his spark before now.

He turned toward Bee's head, smiling softly, "Thanks Bee. I…I know this is…" He couldn't find the words to describe the act he was privileged to.

Bee nodded in understanding before responding, "I would not show my spark to just anyone, Sam. Let alone allow them to touch it. I love you, and this is something I want you to do more than anything."

The power Sam felt in those words made him weak, knowing that there was real meaning behind those words, not just a feeling or an idea. He knew that Bee loved him, truly, and that certainty flourished a strong desire within him; a need to make up for time already lost and be as close to Bee as possible for the two of them.

The next few seconds happened in a blur for Sam; Bee being the fortunate one to relish every lingering second. Sam hastily stripped himself, his mind vaguely registering Bee's assistance in the task. Once completely nude, the yellow mech made a point to roll over onto his stomach so he could control the distance between his spark and Sam. Supporting his upper body with his elbows, Bee cradled a very naked, very spread-eagle Sam in his large hand, both optics making an obvious point to rake over every inch of his human.

Bee's finger shortly followed his optics, the large extension gently caressing Sam's cheek before traveling down his neck to a soft nipple, the tip of his finger circling the tender spot until it hardened.

Sam arched into the large 'bots touch, a moan seeping between his lips, "Bee…ooh…yes…" He couldn't believe the sensation he was getting from a finger three times his size. Thank you World Wide Web.

Bee also silently thanked Primus that he was doing it right and the internets for showing him how, before he moved his finger down the boy's chest to the dark hairs around his navel that traveled down to his human's growing erection.

Despite knowing the delicate and sensitive nature of the male sex organ, Bee couldn't resist grazing his finger along the underside of his human's cock. Sam gasped aloud, never thinking that metal running from his balls to his tip would ever feel so damn good.

At this point, Bee couldn't reign in his patience any longer and held his hand closer to his exposed spark. Both moaned in unison as the spark released vibrations that had the two of them shuddering and writhing against the feeling.

Sam clenched his teeth against the force that drove him closer and closer to climax. It felt like nothing he'd ever experienced before and all he could think was that if it ended, which he hoped it didn't, that it felt as good for his lover as it did for him.

The ground shaking around them was testimony to just how good it felt for Bee as his Autobot shuddered with a synthesized moan.

Sam arched his back with a hiss as a powerful vibration shot down his spine into his groin, his cock twitching eagerly before he'd even touched it. He could feel the heat radiating from Bee's spark…could hear his lover's climactic roar that echoed throughout the lookout as a surge of white-hot energy coursed through his body, numbing every other sensation that wasn't Bee.

Sam's scream fell deaf on his own ears, his climax coming with a surge he'd never felt before with any kind of masturbation. Each vibration sent from the spark down his spine sent spurts of semen onto his chest, each one wrenching a throaty cry from him.

Both were silent as they came down from the euphoria that manifested from their love-making. Sam hadn't moved in Bee's hand since he came, his head merely lolling to one side in exhaustion. Bee couldn't support his own weight anymore and collapsed onto his side, his optics dimming slightly as he allowed his systems to recharge from the overload he'd achieved.

When Sam had regained the stamina to move again, he crawled the length of Bee's arm to his neck, situating himself into a resting position against his lover's head, placing a kiss on the side of Bee's face. Bee tilted his head towards his human, chirping happily at the gesture.

Sam smiled, "So did I just have the pleasure of witnessing a 'bot 'gasm?"

Bee rolled his optics in a human gesture he felt appropriate, "You do have a way with words, Sam. And if I might add…remnants of your…enjoyment is dripping down your chest."

Sam slowly glanced down at his chest, his face contorting into a grimace at his dripping essence.

"Do you know where my shirt is?" he asked without looking away from himself.

"Approximately 41 inches from my left thigh."

"Thanks," he slowly climbed down from Bee's neck, careful not to disturb the traveling semen on his chest and missing the amused glance his lover was shooting him.

When his feet eventually found the grass he glanced around him and immediately noticed two things: Bee had been keeping him warm, and it was dark as hell.

"Bee I can't see a freaking thing…" he said, squinting in an effort to adjust his eyes to the darkness a little faster. Bee's headlights switched and Sam immediately spotted his shirt, shuffling over to it and picking it up exactly where Bee said it was.

Daintily using a corner of his shirt, Sam made a vain effort to wipe off the _large_ amount of semen covering his chest.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"The rest of the Autobots are about thirty seconds away from where we are."

…

"Fuck."


End file.
